Silent Cries
by white pedal
Summary: Years of anger, bitterness and sadness are unleashed between France and England on the night mircales are supposed to happen.  Warning: Violence, language and a short lemon


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I thought that since the holidays are here I should spread a little holiday cheer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Christmas**

America was decorating the Christmas tree in his living room. He was so excited that the holidays were finally here! He had his country decorate trees, make presents, egg nogs and giant Christmas feasts!

"Oh man!," He exclaims in excitement " I totally can"t believe Christmas is tomorrow! I'm so pumped! All the presents and the food and..."

America pauses when he sees an ornament in the box that looked home made. He gets down from his ladder and goes and picks it up, looking at it.

The ornament was a acorn that was roughly painted red and was green on the top. On the decorated acorn he sees a picture of himself as a little boy, and he was being held up by non other then England.

America studied the picture for a long time. He remembered that he painted the acorn for Christmas and England was helping him. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Little America was in the living room with a painting kit. He found an acorn when he was out that morning in a pile of snow, he decided to bring it home and make something out of it._

_America got out his painting kit and decided to make something for Christmas out of the acorn, he roughly painted the acorn with red and green since he believes it should be painted in the Christmas colors. _

_He looks at the now painted Christmas acorn and smiles proudly. He reaches across the coffee table and ties a piece of string on the top of it. When he looks at it again he feels like somethings missing._

_England comes into the living to check if America was there, he was right. He saw his little brother looking cautiously at the object he held in his little hands. England smiles and goes to him._

"_Hello there chap," Says England as he goes and sits beside the toddler " Whats that your holding?"_

"_Its a Christmas decoration I made for the tree," America says showing his elder brother the acorn "I painted it and made a string to make it stay on the tree but I think somethings missing."_

_England takes the acorn and observes it. Scratching his chin playfully as he had a smirk on his features and raised his right eyebrow. Then he got an idea, he gives America his acorn back._

"_Wait here! I got the perfect feature to complete your ornament!" England rushes out of the room leaving a confused America wondering where he went._

_England comes back into the living room with something big in his hands. America was more curious._

"_Whats that England?" America asks. England smiles._

"_This is called a camera America," He answers Americas question "It is an invention that's brand new in the world now. Studies says that when you stand still in front of it after lighting the powder for the camera it will take a picture of you."_

_America was amazed by the new information he just received. Never once in his wildest dreams was there an invention as cool as this "camera". He looked at every detail of it and couldn't get enough of it._

"_Shall we take a picture?" England asks, Americas eyes light up._

"_YEAH!" The boy exclaims in excitement. So England sets the camera up on the stand, puts the power on the side and he wanted to be in the picture with America to so he stood by him while preparing the camera._

_Finally it was ready to snap. England holds America up with one arm._

"_Ready little brother?" England asks, America looks up at him with a smile._

"_I sure am big brother!" Then England takes a picture of them, a flash of light caused their eyes to be shocked. They laughed after wards._

_England got the picture and took it to the picture room complete it. He waited a few minutes until it was done, soon he came out with a victory smile on his face as he brought the picture out._

"_Is it good!" America asks in anticipation, England smiles and shows him the picture._

"_It is magnificent!" England says happily. The two of them looked at the picture with aww. England and America were smiling in the picture. _

_That gave England an idea. He went and got a knife and cut a small part of the picture that had him and America together._

"_What are you doing England?" America asks as he looked at his brother in confusion. England looks at him with a reassuring smile._

"_Just adding the finishing touches to your Christmas decoration America." England takes the cut picture and uses the glue from the counter and puts it on the acorn. _

_America looks at the acorn and was very happy._

"_Its perfect!" America exclaims "Hey England, can we put it on the tree?" England looks at him and he knees down and hugs him._

"_That sounds like a great idea." England helps America up as the little boy puts his homemade acorn on the top part of the Christmas tree. They both look at the tree together. _

_England and America look at each other and smiled._

"_Merry Christmas America" England says softly to him._

_America looks up at him with a big smile "Merry Christmas England!" _

_The brothers hugged each other as the snow began to fall outside in the dark night._

America sits down on his couch and continues to look at the decoration. All those years ago when he and England made it together, the brotherly bond they had and the love they had to make this ornament.

It was very special and yet...when America fought against him in the Revolution he threw away that brotherly love for freedom. He really hurt England, his best friend and most of all...his big brother.

"Its been a long time." He says to himself.

* * *

><p>England was in his bedroom sulking. Christmas was a very lonely time of year for the British gentleman, not even flying mint bunny could cheer him up, Christmas used to be a happy time for him...until America left.<p>

He remembered his first Christmas after America left. He was devastated when he heard that America was celebrating the holidays happily without him as he went out and had food, beer and was having fun. While England was in his bedroom drinking gallons of beer, wine, pretty much anything to forget his depression.

Nothing was helping him cope. Over the past two hundred years America was having parties, and never once did he call England saying Merry Christmas. England was getting so furious he knocked over his table.

"STUPID WANKER AMERICA!" He shouts in anger "I RAISED HIM AS MY OWN SON! I TOKE CARE OF HIM AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME! NEVER ONCE DID HE CALL AND SAYS HAPPY HOLIDAYS! NOT ONCE OVER TWO HUNDRED GODDAMN YEARS!"

Suddenly, someone crashed through the door. The stranger came in and had a giant bag over his shoulders.

"DE NOEL BRITIAN!" Says France as he shouts. He was wearing a red Santa suit with a bag full of gifts.

England was shocked, horrified and was absolutely pissed.

"FRANCE!" England yells in anger "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU DAMN WANKER!"

France was annoyed by his comment.

"'Ow rude! I came all ze way from my Christmas party in my country to give you gifts and zis is 'ow you welcome your visitors!"

England looked at him in surprise. He never expected France, the person who always pisses him off with a passion, to come see him and at all times Christmas? Just what was he up to?

"You came..to see me?" England says in disbelief "Wait a second! Is it usually Finland that delivers presents on Christmas?"

France laughs and answers England's question "He is delivering presents monsur, I just 'appened to be 'osting a Christmas party in my great country. I noticed there is not that much holiday spirit in your country so I decided to pop by."

"Really?" England was more surprised. He looks away turning red to the face "You didn't have to do that France."

France smiles at the British man "Well it is Christmas Britain, so I want to at least be nice, I have something for you."

France pulled a gift from the bag that had red wrapping paper and a white bow on top. England takes the present and rips off the paper and was surprised.

What he has in his hands was tea set that was from Thailand. The cups were white and had blue waves on the tea pot and cups with plates for them.

"Since you liked tea..I figured you would like zis for your collection. France says.

England looks up at the french man in the Santa Clause suit. This was actually the most nicest thing France has ever done for him, well except for the hair cut even though France screwed it up for him but thats besides the point.

England for once, over two hundred years, was smiling on Christmas eve! He sets the tea set on the other table in his room beside him.

"Thank you France" England says, France smiles at the English man.

"It is Christmas, this is a time to kind to eachozer," France tells him "Do not zink zat it vill make us friends after ze 'olidays zough moinseir." France says with a wink.

England smirks back at him. "Well said old chap". Suddenly they saw something from the shadows of the room. They looked outside of Englands window and were surprised.

It was snowing outside. The entire United Kingdom was being covered by the great white blanket that was falling gracefully on the land, England walks over to the window and puts a hand on the window.

"France" England says quietly but shocked, France walks over to the window and looks at the scenery with amazement.

"Oui" France says "You know Britain..I must confess, your country is rather beautiful during zis time of year."

England was silent for a moment, but soon answers.

"I thought so to, but that was before..." England couldn't finish his sentence. France was curious.

'Whats wrong? And what happened?" France asks, England looks at him with a smirk but France could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"When he left..." France finally realizes what England meant. This will be the two hundred anniversary that America has been independent from England. Not only as his own country but also the anniversary that America has not come see England on Christmas.

"You miss him Don't you?" France asks, England just keeps looking out the window.

"Ever since he was a little boy, I was Americas hero and role model. We used to be like two peas in a pod, every Christmas he would wake me up at seven in the morning to see what we gotten from Santa. Even though I never believed in Saint Nickolas, but seeing that big smile on Americas face was my greatest joy on the holidays."

England clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white and was full of anger now.

"But then on July fourth when America became a young man that changed!" England seethed. " He said he wanted to become independent! He had that bloody army behind him and he wanted me dead to gain it! And what hurt me the most... was that he said to me that he was no longer my little brother.."

England then turned to France with a dangerous look on his features and France stepped back from fright.

"AND IT WAS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT YOU FROG!" England yells at the top of his lungs. He grabs France by the shirt and pushes him against the wall, knocking down some pictures.

"YOU HELPED HIM WITH THE REVOLUTION TO MAKE HIM LEAVE ME!"

"BRITAIN! CALM DOWN PLEASE.." France was interrupted when England punched him in the face. France looked at England with shock, he has never seen England like this and it was horrifying.

"FUCK YOU GIT! BECAUSE OF YOU MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL!. NOW WHEN I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING HE WON'T BE THERE TO SAY "GOOD MORNING BIG BROTHER", OR SEE HIM IN THE HOUSE PLAYING WITH INVENTIONS! I ONLY SEE HIM EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE AND THAT ISN'T ENOUGH FOR ME!"

England was about to deliver his final blow to France who was still shocked.

" AND WHAT MAKES IT MORE PAINFUL ...IS THAT NOT ONLY DID YOU MAKE ME LOOSE HIM, YOU RUINED CHRISTMAS FOR ME! THE HOLIDAYS WERE MISERABLE AFTER HE LEFT! I DON'T WAKE UP AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING ON CHRISTMAS FROM A EXCITED AMERICA ANYMORE. I WAKE UP IN THE FUCKING AFTERNOON BECAUSE ITS NOT WORTH GETTING UP ON THE HOLIDAYS KNOWING HE WON'T BE THERE!"

France had enough and pushed England off of himself.

"Well you got no one to blame but yourself Britain! He left because when you became a pirate you became a heartless bastard! and not only did you break his heart by hurting ozer people you were increasing taxes zat America and his people cannot afford and were suffering because of your selfishness!

England was about to strike France. He was furious and in rage.

"I did it for the sake of my country! I did what ever it toke to become the most powerful nation in the world!"

France was getting angrier and angrier.

" Oui England you did become ze most powerful fucking country in world history with all ze money you toke from others in your pirate days! and I bet it was worth it even after America got fed up with the crap you put him and his people through and went against you to become an independant country and made him hate you!"

England finally snapped and his eyes were like an animal heading for the kill.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP FRANCE!"

England charges at France and punches him again and France fell on the ground. But France got back up and punches England in the face and he fell on the table and the tea set France got for him fell and shattered into a thousand pieces. France was on top of him and they were slapping, punching and strangling each other.

This wasn't the usual fight they have at times, this was a serious fight where they are starting to bleed and are really harming each other badly.

England kicked France in the stomach and pushed him off of himself and was catching his breath. He charges at France again and were knocking down more tea sets and pictures to the ground and broke them.

France finally had enough and with his fist he punched England so hard he fell against the bed pole beside him. He was bleeding from the forehead.

France was frightened at the sight of blood. He rushed over to England and picks him up and shakes him.

"Britain! Britain!" He cries to him "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." France suddenly saw tears rolling down Englands cheeks silently.

"Britain! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you really I.."

"WHY DAMNIT!" England was starting to cry "WHY!" France was in panic.

"Britain please! I'm sorry!" France pleaded.

England looks up at him with anger in his eyes.

"SORRY? SORRY!" England spat out at France. "SORRY ISN' GOING TO ERASE WHAT HAPPENED TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO! SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING US BACK IN TIME WHEN YOU POLLUTED AMERICAS MIND WITH YOUR FREEDOM RUBBISH!" England was on the verge of more tears coming out. "AND SORRY, FRANCIS BONNEFOY, WILL NEVER, EVER BRING AMERICA BACK TO ME AND BE MY LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN! I LOST HIM FOREVER AND ITS ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

England couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to cry his heart out, France was still shocked that England used his real full name, but still he felt terrible.

All those years England was a bitter man because of the American revolution. It wasn't because this was the only battle he lost, he lost America , his little baby brother who he raised as a small child who wanted freedom and independence.

England and France were never really ones to get along. But over the years that they knew each other, France felt something for England. France may have his disagreements with him but he has great respect for him, and he never told anyone this but after the American revolution France felt great guilt for causing Englands heartbreak and despair.

England was still crying. Suddenly France pulls England into a hug and that startled the man.

"Let go of me!" England demanded as he tries to push France off himself.

"I'm so sorry for causing you such pain...Arthur" France says in Englands ear. This was a shock for England.

"Did you just...call me by my real name?" He asks, France smirks.

"You called me by my first name so I should to no?"

England was stunned. But soon he cried harder and harder and held onto France, he was filled with sorrow, anger, guilt and shame for what he just did to France.

" I am such a moron! Why should I even care that America is gone!" France lifts Englands chin up so they were looking into each others eyes.

"It is because he was important to you. I have been so cruel to you ever since we met I teased you, bullied you, taunted you but after seeing you cry on ze battle field. I...felt like I went to far into wanting to see your face in humiliation."

England cried harder "THEN WHY DID YOU HELP HIM!"

France looks at him with a embarrassed look on his face. He was stuttering, but finally found an answer. He was hoping England wouldn't rip his balls off for what he is about to say.

"Because you went mad with power." He answers, England looks up at him with a disproving look on his face.

"Gone mad with power are you fucking kidding me!" England said in disbelief at France.

"England" France looks at him "Did America tell you why he truely left you?" England doesn't answer.

"You should know, you helped him" He says, his Tsunade personality was taking over.

"Well I'm asking you because you raised him...did he tell you why?" France asks again. England was silent for a moment. He didn't want to answer Frances question, but he knew he had to eventually.

"He told me it was because I changed" England answers "America told me I became a power hungry man who did nothing but start arguments with him and kept increasing the taxes on his people when they didn't have enough money to pay. Are you happy now frog?"

"England. If you were pirating and taking over the world and making America suffer from the taxes. Why wouldn't you just let him go if you knew he was unhappy because of what you were doing?"

"Because he was everything to me!" England exclaims as he pushes France off of him "He could have become a country closer to me, but no! He wanted to be away from me! As far away as...as.." England started to break down again. "AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS HE COULD BECAUSE HE COULDN'T STAND TO BE MY BROTHER ANYMOREHOHOHOHORE!"

France held on to England as he cried and cried for the last twenty minutes. France never let go of England the whole time he cried his heart out.

After England calmed down, France started laughing. England was confused.

"Whats so funny France?" He asks, France was controlling himself.

"Zis is ze first time zat our fighting destroyed a place!" He says as he points at the nearly destroyed room. There was shattered glass everywhere, shattered tea sets and picture glass were all over the place.

England then noticed the broken tea set France gave him. He felt an awful feeling coming over him, it was a mixture of guilt and shame. He gets up and walks over to the broken tea set and picks up a few pieces.

"Its...its broken" England says quietly, he looks down at France who soon got up as well.

"France I'm so sorry about my behavior. Because of it I broke the tea set you gave me, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

France walks up to him with a smile and lifts his chin.

"No worries, I'll just get you another present." France smiles

France goes to his un-destroyed gift bag on the bed. As he searches the bag something fell out of it.

England goes over and picks it up, he blushes as he figures out what it what.

"France, something fell out" England tells France.

"What is it?" France looks behind and he blushes. What England had in his hand was mistletoe. The two men looked at each other and were red to the face.

"Were you...saving that for a girl?" England asks, France looked away.

"Not really...It must have slipped into the bag from ze party, I will take it away at once."

France tries to get the mistletoe back. But England had a suggestion.

"France," England stops France "I...I heard from other people that you are a great kisser..would."

France leans in to hear what England had to say to him.

"Would you...kiss me to so I know if it is true!" England was red, France was wide eyed with shock.

England closed his eyes and waiting for the humiliation of France laughing at him. What just came over him to ask such a question, he heard France chuckle and was waiting for France to insult him.

"Why are you so shy about asking moi?" France looks at him with a smirk. France thought England looked so cute being embarrassed like this.

"Well..its because you are known to kiss beautiful people and I...don't fit that category."

"Well now you do" France says.

France takes the mistletoe and puts it over them and looks at England in the eye. England was still wide eyed, France leans down and soon their lips are pressed together. England was in shock, when France pulled away.

"I always been in love with you England" France confesses to a dumbfounded England. "When we were children I always came to see you and tease you because...I really really liked you. I did things to you that did not earn moi any kudos points to impress you and usually I get irritated with you from a

our fights. We always fight each other and whenever I tried using my teasing technique we always get into anozer fight."

France gets down on one knee and held Englands hand. England was in shock.

"And I regretted helping America vith ze revolution when I saw you cry like zat on ze battle field. And vhat was vorse zat not only did you lose America because of me, I made you hate me more all because I wanted to help him get his freedom. So England, what I want to say is...I love you and I am so sorry for everything I have done."

England looks at France and tears were starting to stream down his cheeks. France loved him! For years he and France fought with each other and were cruel to each other for centuries, France may have helped America with the Revolution but...he wasn't really angry with him.

He begins to think that...maybe it was best that America did leave. He went over board with power and wanted more and more money and was making America suffer for it, if he hadn't done those things none of that wouldn't have happened. Maybe America would stiil be with him, there would be no heartbreaking separation and if America wanted to leave they would have parted with good grace.

"France" England drops to his knees and hugs France tightly.

"I'm sorry" France apologizes, England looks at France.

"No, I should be apologizing for not letting America go in the first place, for blaming you for the revolution, and for hitting you!"

France was relieved when England finally calmed down. France and England hugged each other for a long time.

They broke the hug. Soon France lifts Englands face and he slowly gets closer and closer to his face. They were kissing, they forgotten the horrible fight that they had, they forgotten about why they fought in the first place, they also have forgotten about America.

It was just the two of them alone, with the silent night having their own little peace on earth.

France and England continued to kiss each other. Then France moved their bodies without breaking the kiss and went on Englands bed. France was on top of him and began to kiss Englands forehead and lower down his body, England looks down.

"France? Are you sure? This is my first time and...I'm quite nervous" England blushes shyly.

"It is my first time to?" France says, England was again dumbfounded. France continued to kiss Englands body.

France stops at Englands zipper on his green pants. France had a wicked idea, he used his teeth to unzip the pants, England was shocked that he is actually doing that! He didn't know whether to drop kick his ass out the window or...

He gasps as France toke him in his mouth. He was sucking on it, his tongue was swirling around it and England felt so good he felt like he was going to die.

"Uh! France! Oh! France!" England knew he was about to release himself "France! I'm going to!"

England whipped his head and was shuddering.

* * *

><p>The room was silent. Everything looked so calm despite the shattered glass on the ground. The snow silently fell outside making shadows of of the snowflakes on the wall, everything was peaceful.<p>

A naked France sat up on top on his knees looking down on a naked England.

"France?" England asks, France bends down to touch his damped cheek.

"Lets stop for tonight Okay? You look exhausted" Suddenly France thrusts back into England again.

"Ah! France! Please! I don't know how much more I can take!" England gasped.

France looks down on him and strokes Englands hair. France releases himself and he collapses on him. They were breathing heavily, France rolls himself off of England.

England turns to face France. "So its official, we are now a couple" France asks when he sees Englands face.

"Not quite" England says, France was shocked.

"Huh? But we just made beautiful love! And for ze first time!"

England smirks. He sits up on the bed while remained still laid down.

"There are a couple of conditions" He says, France gets up and was ready to listen to his demands.

"First we will call each other often on Tuesdays and Fridays"

"Got it what else?" France asks eagerly.

"Second, now that we are going out you are strictly forbidden to flirt with women, men included"

"WHAT! COME ON!"

"France! If you want this to work, no flirting that could put our relationship at risk. Also if you ever want me to have intercourse with you again that's the rule."

France was in deep shock! No more flirting! But he is France! The country of love. But he loves England more so if he wants to stay with him he has to stop the flirting. He sighs in defeat and gives in.

"Very well, what else?"

"Finally" England says "I want us..to stop fighting and...be more" England was turning red "...nice and romantic to each other like other couples are."

France smirks, he likes the idea already.

"Agree, I shall be faithful to you, call you when ever I can, and no more fighting."

"Deal" England says, France leans in.

"Seal ze deal vith a kiss monsuire" England blushes again, then smiles a bit.

"Ok" He and France each other a quick kiss on the lips. France grabs the blankets and covers himself and England, England rested his head of Frances chest and the french man drifted asleep.

England was awake for a split second thinking. He had a smile on his face.

"I hope your happy now America, because I sure am now." He cuddles up on Frances chest and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning at seven in the morning. France and England were still sleeping in, suddenly the phone began to ring. It woke up England as he tiredly got up to get it, he was cursing under his breath for how early someone was phoning him.<p>

He reaches for the phone and answers it.

"Englands house, may I assist you?" He tries to be polite and not sound like an asshole.

"Hey England dude! Merry Christmas!" It was America on the other line. England was fully awake now.

"America! What are doing calling me so early in the morning!" he scolds quietly so he won't wake up France from his sleep.

"Well I just called to wish you happy holidays and all that crap but anyways! What I'm calling you for is that..I want to ask you...do you want to celebrate Christmas next year? Together?"

England was in shock. Was he dreaming or did America, the self absorbed idiot of the world, just asked him to celebrate next year?

"Re..really!" England exclaims "Oh America.."

"Well its just for two hundred years we really haven't seen each other and..I missed you a lot."

England was still shocked. But then put his Tsunade attitude on so America won't know he is actually happy.

"Oh really?" he says coldly "Well I'll think about it" America on the other line was in joy.

"Awesome! I can't wait! Merry Christmas big bro!" America hung up and England dropped the phone.

France woke up from the sound. He rubbed his eyes and saw England in tears. He was really worried.

"England? Whats ze matter?" France asks in concern, suddenly England jumps on France on the bed and was hugging him tightly.

"Oh France! He called me big brother! America called me his big brother! He still loves me France! Its a miracle!"

France was surprised by this. He recovered eventually and smiled while hugging England back.

"Merry Christmas England"

France believes that it was a happy ending. For both him, England and America now they can bury the hatchet and move on to a happier future with no more bitterness, hatred and arguments.

France was smirking. Since England was really happy and its seven in the morning this could be his chance.

"Hey Britain?" He says as he puts his finger on Englands chin.

"How about we have a little "Peace on earth shall we?"

**That's all folks! Sorry it toke so long! I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


End file.
